Their Love Tour
by xXDeathxRebelXx
Summary: Ikuto and Amu were never fans of each other or even liked each other for that matter so what happens when they have to sing on tour together?
1. Chapter 1:The Main Characters

Their Love Tour

_Summary:  
__Ikuto and Amu were never fans of each other or even liked each other for that matter so what happens when they have to sing on tour together?_

Chapter 1: Introducing the Main Characters

"_Today was the worst day, I went through hell  
I wish I could remove it from my mind  
Two months away from you but I couldn't tell  
I thought that everything was gonna be just fine_

_The postcard that you wrote with the stupid little note  
something wasn't quite right about it  
It smelled like cheap perfume and it didn't smell like you  
There is no way you can get around it_

_Because you wrote, "I wish you were her," you left out the "E"  
You left without me and now you're somewhere out there  
with a bitch slut psycho babe, I hate you, why are guys so lame?  
Everything I gave you, I want everything back but you_

_My friends tried to tell me all along  
That you weren't the right one for me  
My friends tried to tell me to be strong  
I bet you didn't think that I would see_

_The postcard that you wrote with the stupid little note  
Something wasn't quite right about it  
I wanna see you cry like I did a thousand times  
Now you're losing me, you're losing me now_

_Because you wrote, "I wish you were her," you left out the "E"  
You left without me and now you're somewhere out there  
with a bitch slut psycho babe, I hate you, why are guys so lame?  
Everything I gave you, I want everything back but you_

_The postcard that you wrote with the stupid little note  
something wasn't quite right about it  
It smelled like cheap perfume and it didn't smell like you  
There is no way you can get around it_

_Because you wrote, "I wish you were her," you left out the "E"  
You left without me and now you're somewhere out there  
with a bitch slut psycho babe, I hate you, why are guys so lame?  
Everything I gave you, I want everything back but you_

_"I wish you were her," you left out the "E"  
You left without me, everything back but you  
"I wish you were her," you left out the "E"  
You left without me, everything back but you"_

"And that was Hinamori Amu with her new song 'Everything Back but You'" Ikuto switched off of the TV before the presenter could say more.

Hinamori Amu:

Sex: Female  
Age: 16

Job: Singer

Hobbies: Singing, Dancing,

Pink hair, Honey coloured eyes.

Known as being "Cool 'n' Spicy".

Ikuto was never the biggest fan of 'Hinamori Amu' he thought her songs were too... what's the word...lovey-dovey for his tastes and has to seeing as she's his rival.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto:

Sex: Male

Age: 17

Job: Singer

Hobbies: Singing, Playing girls,

Midnight Blue hair, Blue eyes.

Known as a playboy.

Ikuto got up off of the couch and walked into his manager's office which read Nikaidou Yuu across the door. As he walked in Nikaidou walked up to Ikuto "Ikuto I hope you know who Hinamori Amu is?" Ikuto gave out an irritated sigh. "I believe I do...Where is this going Nikaidou?" Ikuto was always the impatient one in his family. "Well it turns out im going to be working with her manager Sanjo Yukari so you will have to work with Amu. Is this understood?"

Even though Ikuto hated Amu with a passion he knew better than to argue with Nikaidou.


	2. Chapter 2:The Meeting

Their Love Tour

Chapter 2: The Meeting

Amu just got home after a concert she always got tired after them. As she was about to climb the stairs Sanjo came around the corner "Amu you have a meeting with Tsukiyomi Ikuto tomorrow just though you should know!"

Amu stood with a scowl in place she _never _liked Tsukiyomi._ 'He's a playboy that doesn't care for any girls feelings!' _Amu thought "Okay... Great!" Amu forced out through gritted teeth, she really didn't want to see that asshole after what happened last time they met...let's just say lots of things broke that day.

Amu woke up to the sound of her alarm blaring in her ear. She then smashed it against the wall she was _never_ a morning person._ Ever._ When she eventually got up she walked over to her wardrobe. she decided on wearing dark blue skinny jeans, a black off the shoulder shirt with the words 'Rock Your Heart' across it and a pair of black converse.

After eating breakfast Amu wanted to record her newest song so she drove to her recording studio which took around 10 minutes to get to.

When she was about 4 minutes away one of her old songs came on the radio so she decided to sing with it.

"_Listen to yourself  
You're a hot mess  
St-t-stutter through your words  
Breaking a sweat  
What's it gonna take to confess  
What we both know  
Yeah, I was outta town last weekend,  
You were feeling like a pimp round your lame friends  
Now your little party's gonna end  
So here we go_

_Woohha-a-ohooh  
You got a secret  
Woohha-a-ohooh  
You couldn't keep it  
Woohha-a-ohooh  
Somebody leaked it,  
And now some shits about to go down_

_Never thought that you would be the one  
Acting like a slut when I was gone  
Maybe you shouldn't  
Kiss 'n' tell  
You really should've kept it in your pants  
Hearing dirty stories from your friends  
Maybe you shouldn't  
Kiss 'n' tell_

_Your looking like a tool not a bawler  
Your acting like a chick, why bother?  
I can find someone way hotter  
With a bigger wow... well  
'Cause on top of all the ways that you messed up  
You weren't smart enough to keep your stupid mouth shut  
I'm so sick of it  
I've had enough  
I hope you cry_

_Woohha-a-ohooh  
You got a secret  
Woohha-a-ohooh  
You couldn't keep it  
Woohha-a-ohooh  
Somebody leaked it  
And now some shits about to go down_

_Never thought that you would be the one  
Acting like a slut when I was gone  
Maybe you shouldn't  
Kiss 'n' tell  
You really should've kept it in your pants  
Hearing dirty stories from your friends  
Maybe you shouldn't  
Kiss 'n' tell_

_Kiss 'n' tell __[x8]___

_I hope you know  
You gotta go  
You  
Get up and go  
I don't wanna know  
Or why your gross  
You gotta go,  
You  
Get up and go  
'Cause I don't wanna know_

_I never thought that you would be the one  
Acting like a slut when I was gone  
Maybe you shouldn't  
Kiss 'n' tell  
You really should've kept it in your pants  
Hearing dirty stories from your friends  
Maybe you shouldn't  
Kiss 'n' tell_

_Maybe you shouldn't  
Kiss 'n' tell"_

As the song was finishing she was driving into the car park of the studio. Once she parked her car she walked into her section of the studio and walked to her recording booth she closed her eyes and started to sing.

"_There's not much going on today.  
I'm really bored, it's getting late.  
What happened to my Saturday?  
Monday's coming, the day I hate._

_Sit on the bed alone, staring at the phone.  
He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no.  
He wouldn't even open up the door.  
He never made me feel like I was special.  
He isn't really what I'm looking for._

_This is when I start to bite my nails.  
And clean my room when all else fails.  
I think it's time for me to bail.  
This point of view is getting stale._

_I'll sit on my bed alone, staring at the phone.  
He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no.  
He wouldn't even open up the door.  
He never made me feel like I was special.  
He isn't really what I'm looking for._

_Na na na na na, we've all got choices.  
Na na na na, we've all got voices.  
Na na na na na, stand up make some noise.  
Na na na na, stand up make some noise._

_I'll sit on my bed alone, staring at the phone.  
He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no.  
He wouldn't even open up the door.  
He never made me feel like I was special.  
He isn't really what I'm looking for.  
He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no.  
He wouldn't even open up the door.  
He never made me feel like I was special.  
Like I was special, cuz I was special._

_Na na na na na."_

When she opened her eyes what she didn't expect was to see Tsukiyomi Ikuto staring back at her.


	3. Chapter 3:The Duet

Their Love Tour

Chapter 3: The Duet

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Amu screamed once she realized who was staring at her. "Why are you in _my _recording room!?" Ikuto didn't answer at first he just kept staring which made Amu fidget under his gaze.

She decided to see what he was wearing which turned out to be black skinny jeans, a black shirt, and dark blue converses.

Once Ikuto snapped out of it he replaced his dumb founded expression into a playful smirk. Amu didn't like the way he looked with his smirk it made him look at a douche-bag...an attractive douche-bag...but a douche-bag all the same.

At that point Nikaidou and Sanjo walked in arguing about something or other and saw Amu and Ikuto in front of them. "Great now we can get started on the new single!" squealed Sanjo. Amu rolled her eyes, she knew Sanjo was a fan of Tsukiyomi but this was a bit far.

Ikuto then decided to whisper in Amu's ear "Hey Amu? Excited you have to sing with me?" Amu's reaction to this? She yelped in surprise and back away blushing while doing so. "Goddamn pervert..." she muttered under her breath.

Sanjo quickly shoved both of the teenagers into the booth and said "Amu, I know you made a duet you wanted to sing with Nagi, but do you think you can sing it with Ikuto?" Amu sighed she really wanted to sing with Nagi _'Guess i have to make a new one then...' _she thought.

"Okay fine." She said while rolling her eyes once again. "So what are we singing today _Amu?_" Ikuto purred while nearing her. Amu backed away and proudly said "It's called 'Say Something' moron" After that they both put on their headsets and started to sing. 

_"Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'll be the one, if you want me to  
Anywhere I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_And I am feeling so small  
It was over my head  
I know nothing at all_

_And I will stumble and fall  
I'm still learning to love  
Just starting to crawl_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
Anywhere I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_And I will swallow my pride  
You're the one that I love  
And I'm saying goodbye_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you  
And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
And anywhere I would've followed you (Oh-oh-oh-oh)  
Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you  
Say something..."_

Sanjo was wide eyed by the end of the song "You guys were _amazing_ together!" Amu scowled at that _'compliment'_ she didn't want to sound amazing with Tsukiyomi she was just glad it was over and done with. Ikuto just looked smug and was thinking about how to make Amu his new 'target'

Sanjo and Nikaidou on the other hand said something Amu and Ikuto _did not_ want to hear.

"How about we go on tour together!?"

Amu's and Ikuto's mouths dropped.


	4. Chapter 4:Preparing for the Tour

Their Love Tour

Chapter 4: Preparing for the Tour

Amu was_ not _happy about this. She had to go on tour with a perverted playboy that probably wants to get into her pants! Amu decided the best thing she should do. A group call with Utau, Rima and Yaya.

Hoshina Utau:  
Sex: Female  
Age: 16  
Blonde hair, violet eyes.  
Known for singing with Amu a couple of times.

Yuiki Yaya:  
Sex: Female  
Age: 15  
Light brown hair, light brown eyes.  
Known for being childish.

Mashiro Rima:  
Sex: Female  
Age: 15  
Light blonde hair, golden eyes.  
Known for being short and having a temper.

Amu took out her blue iPhone 5c with a _Fall out Boy_ Case on and dialled their numbers into the group call she was making. Once all the girls were in the call Amu told them what was happening.  
"Yaya thinks Amu should take Yaya with her!" Yaya said in third person (like a child does). "Amu why don't you just... I don't know? Not do it?" questioned Utau. "Yeah we _all _know how much you _love Ikuto!_" Rima interfered with a slight laugh at the end.

Amu sighed. Her friends knew she hated it when they bring stuff like that up. "Ha-ha very funny you guys! But seriously this is a chance of a lifetime. And Yaya I'll also ask if you guys can come with." Amu then hung up knowing they would disapprove of her choice especially if it involves Ikuto.

After Amu had dinner on her own, due to her moving out of her parents house just a few months ago, she wanted to ask Sanjo if her best friends could come on tour with her. Amu quickly washed up the dishes and dried her hands she pulled out her phone and dialled Sanjo's number.  
"Sanjo?" Amu began "Can my friends be on tour with me for you know...moral support?" Amu didn't know the right way to phrase the words _'So im not alone with Ikuto!' _Sanjo thought it was a brilliant idea but there was always something up her sleeve. "Yes! Of course you can! _But_ Ikuto is allowed to bring his friends to if he wants to."

Amu groaned she knew this was coming. "As long as it's alright with Tsukiyomi, then its fine with me!" Amu said with fake enthusiasm. They both hung up and Amu decided to text her friends right away about the news.

It's been a few weeks since the announcement of the tour, and Amu was stressing over what to pack. Utau, Rima and Yaya were sitting on her bed watching as she ran back and forth between the closet and suitcase. "Amu!" Utau exclaimed. "How about you go to the recording studio while _we _pick out your clothes?" Amu knew better than to leave that job to the three girls sitting in front of her but she didn't really have a choice seeing as she had to listen to Tsukiyomi sing today.

Amu sighed walking into her studio. She really didn't want to spend the day with Ikuto even if he is just singing. As She Ascended the small staircase she heard Ikuto beginning to sing.

"_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep__  
__Dreaming about the things that we could be__  
__But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,__  
__Said, no more counting dollars__  
__We'll be counting stars, yeah we'll be counting stars__  
_

She recognised the song to be one of Ikuto's best songs,_ 'well not in my opinion anyway' _called 'Counting Stars'_  
_

_I see this life like a swinging vine__  
__Swing my heart across the line__  
__And my face is flashing signs__  
__Seek it out and you shall find__  
__Old, but I'm not that old__  
__Young, but I'm not that bold__  
__I don't think the world is sold__  
__I'm just doing what we're told__  
__I feel something so right__  
__Doing the wrong thing__  
__I feel something so wrong__  
__Doing the right thing__  
__I could lie, could lie, could lie__  
__Everything that kills me makes me feel alive___

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep__  
__Dreaming about the things that we could be__  
__But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,__  
__Said, no more counting dollars__  
__We'll be counting stars___

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep__  
__Dreaming about the things that we could be__  
__But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,__  
__Said, no more counting dollars__  
__We'll be, we'll be counting stars___

_I feel the love and I feel it burn__  
__Down this river, every turn__  
__Hope is a four-letter word__  
__Make that money, watch it burn__  
__Old, but I'm not that old__  
__Young, but I'm not that bold__  
__I don't think the world is sold__  
__I'm just doing what we're told__  
__I feel something so wrong__  
__Doing the right thing__  
__I could lie, could lie, could lie__  
__Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly___

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep__  
__Dreaming about the things that we could be__  
__But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,__  
__Said, no more counting dollars__  
__We'll be counting stars___

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep__  
__Dreaming about the things that we could be__  
__But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,__  
__Said, no more counting dollars__  
__We'll be, we'll be counting stars___

_Take that money__  
__Watch it burn__  
__Sink in the river__  
__The lessons are learned___

_Take that money__  
__Watch it burn__  
__Sink in the river__  
__The lessons are learned___

_Take that money__  
__Watch it burn__  
__Sink in the river__  
__The lessons are learned___

_Take that money__  
__Watch it burn__  
__Sink in the river__  
__The lessons are learned___

_Everything that kills me makes feel alive___

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep__  
__Dreaming about the things that we could be__  
__But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,__  
__Said, no more counting dollars__  
__We'll be counting stars___

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep__  
__Dreaming about the things that we could be__  
__But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,__  
__Said, no more counting dollars__  
__We'll be, we'll be, counting stars___

_Take that money__  
__Watch it burn__  
__Sink in the river__  
__The lessons are learned___

_Take that money__  
__Watch it burn__  
__Sink in the river__  
__The lessons are learned___

_Take that money__  
__Watch it burn__  
__Sink in the river__  
__The lessons are learned___

_Take that money__  
__Watch it burn__  
__Sink in the river__  
__The lessons are learned__"_

Once he finished she was leaning against the door frame with her arms over her chest. "I've heard better." As soon as Amu finished her sentence Ikuto looked up in surprise but it disappeared once he realized who the words came from.

"I wanna make a bet." Ikuto stated changing the subject. "The first to fall in love with the other person has to be their slave for 2 weeks." Ikuto said with a smirk on his face. "Oh, you are _so_ on!" Amu retorted with a smirk of her own. Little did she know her friends were planning on how to get the two stubborn teenagers together.


	5. Chapter 5:The Hotel

Their Love Tour

Chapter 5:The Hotel

Ikuto decided to bring Kukai, Kairi and Nagi with him on tour, seeing as Amu brought three of her friends, he might as well take three of his too.

Fujisaki Nagihiko:_  
__Sex: Male  
Age: 17  
Purple hair, brown eyes  
Known for doing duets with Amu and being mistaken for a girl because of his long hair._

Souma Kukai:_  
__Sex: Male  
Age: 17  
Brown hair, green eyes  
Known for being a playboy like Ikuto._

Sanjo Kairi:  
_Sex: Male  
Age: 16  
Green hair, blue eyes__  
Known for being the younger brother of__ Yukari Sanjo._

As they got onto the coach, Ikuto saw Amu looking out the window like she was lost in her thoughts. Ikuto being the pervert he was thought of something.

As he slowly sat next to her, to not gain her attention, he noticed she was wearing headphones, _'probably to block out the noise of her annoying friends' _Ikuto thought. He slowly leaned towards her with no hesitation what so ever he licked the side of her face.

In Ikuto's opinion her reaction was the most hilarious thing he had ever seen. Amu screamed at the top of her voice once she realized who licked her face, "IKUTO! YOU BLOODY PERVERT!" She attempted to hit him while shouting "Get the hell away from me!" Ikuto just sat there laughing.

Eventually the coach reached the destination of the hotel they were staying in. Originally it was meant to take 2-3 hours, but took 5 instead due to Ikuto not leaving Amu alone.

As the group of 8 teenagers walked to the reception desk, the person behind the desk noted that they would be sharing rooms. Amu was dreading the worst of the worst "don't make me share a room with_ him_" Amu murmured under her breath, while Ikuto was getting his hopes up to actually share with her to annoy her _all_ the time.

When Amu's and Ikuto's names were said to share a room, she heard her friends snicker behind her. As she turned around the three of them stopped and started to whistle innocently and look around the room at different speeds. Amu just took their room key, confused of what her friends were hiding from her.

Amu got into the hotel room, to call dips on the comfiest bed. But as she turned wanting to see 2 single beds, she saw a double bed. Amu's face went to confusion, to surprise, to horror. "No. Fucking. _Way _am I sleeping in the same bed as that pervert!"

Amu attempted to run out the door but was stopped by _someone_ blocking her way. "Aww, does Amu not want to share a bed with me?" Ikuto asked while doing puppy eyes. "N-no I-" But Amu was cut short as Ikuto turned her around for her to face a balcony outside what she thought was a window but was actually a glass door.

Amu then immediately knew she would have this room, with a pervert or no pervert she didn't care, balconies were her favourite thing a child and still are. "Actually...I think I'll stay!" Amu announced proudly, unaware of the now smirking Ikuto standing behind her.

'_Honestly? Sharing a room with Ikuto isn't so bad.' _Is what Amu's answer would be when they finished packing. But after dinner they all had to go to sleep, and Amu was not happy about sharing a bed with Tsukiyomi due to her position now, laying on her side, wide awake, with his arms wrapped around her waist, fast asleep. Again she was _not _happy with her outcome. She decided to just attempt to sleep which surprisingly came quickly for the pinkette.

Ikuto woke up smiling, with the smell of strawberries filling his nose, as he opened his eyes all he saw was pink. He smirked, he knew she would just fall asleep in his arms, _'Just like any other girl does.' _He thought smugly.

A slight groan from the girl in front of him made him decide to go out and see if there was anything to do seeing as he was bored already, knowing that the pinkette wouldn't wake up for roughly 3 hours.

Amu woke to the sound of girls screaming at the top of their voices. She didn't even need to go look to see who made the noise, "Damn it Utau and Yaya." She mumbled into her pillow.

As she stumbled onto her feet she made her way towards to door only to be flung back onto the bed by the two said girls. _"Amu" _the girls drawled out. "There's a karaoke machine! Can all of us use it some time?" the girls at this point were begging at her feet.

Amu rolled her eyes and sighed. _'Way too early for this'_ Amu nodded seeing as she just woke up and couldn't be asked to talk yet.

It was around 12 when Ikuto came back. Amu was too busy singing in their room to notice.

"_You say that I'm messing with your head__  
__Yeah yeah yeah yeah__  
__All cause I was making out with your friend__  
__Yeah yeah yeah yeah__  
__Love hurts whether it's right or wrong__  
__Yeah yeah yeah yeah__  
__I can't stop cause I'm having too much fun__  
__Yeah yeah yeah yeah___

_You're on your knees__  
__Begging please__  
__Stay with me__  
__But honestly__  
__I just need to be a little crazy___

_All my life I've been good,__  
__But now whoa, I'm thinking what the hell__  
__All I want is to mess around__  
__And I don't really care about__  
__If you love me__  
__If you hate me__  
__You can't save me__  
__Baby, baby__  
__All my life I've been good__  
__But now__  
__Whoa__  
__What the hell___

_So what if I go out on a million dates__  
__Yeah yeah yeah yeah__  
__You never call or listen to me anyway__  
__Yeah yeah yeah yeah__  
__I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day__  
__Yeah yeah yeah yeah__  
__Don't get me wrong__  
__I just need some time to play___

_You're on your knees__  
__Begging please__  
__Stay with me__  
__But honestly__  
__I just need to be a little crazy___

_All my life I've been good,__  
__But now__  
__I'm thinking what the hell__  
__All I want is to mess around__  
__And I don't really care about___

_If you love me__  
__If you hate me__  
__You can't save me__  
__Baby, ba-"_

Amu was singing and dancing around the room like she didn't have a care in the world, until she saw Ikuto walk in and cut herself short. Amu breathed out harshly, with a cute pout on her face. _'just when I was getting into it too.' _

Amu pushed Ikuto out of the room because she had to get ready. "Hey! Why are you pushing me out of _our_ room!?" Ikuto yelled though the now closed, and locked, door. Amu quickly stuck her head out while raising an eyebrow. "I told Sanjo to tell you I'm getting ready for my date with Tadase. I'm guessing she didn't tell you..." Amu was more talking to herself than Ikuto at that point.

"Well anyway, go away so i can get ready!" Amu abruptly said while doing a shooing motion with her hands. Ikuto walked off with his hands in his pockets. Ikuto didn't know why, but he felt like something bad was going to happen on their date.


	6. Chapter 6:The Date and Heartbreak

Their Love Tour

Chapter 6:The Date and Heartbreak

**Sorry I haven't updated for a long time guys I've been having school and friend problems but hopefully this will make up for it!**

As I walked out of the hotel I felt excited to see Tadase for the first time in forever. I know I'm going to enjoy my time at the park with him.

As I shuffled into the park I felt all of my nerves act up, I don't know why but I felt like I was...I couldn't even finish my thought when I was Tadase with another girl.

Lip-locking.

I had_ never _felt so betrayed before. I quickly ran behind the wall of the park and pulled out my phone and dialled Tadase's number. I peeked out from the wall, I saw Tadase stop kissing the girl next to him and picked up his phone, from his jacket pocket, answering it.

"Hey Tadase?" I_ knew_ this was a bad idea...but what else could I do? _"What do you want Amu!?" _I didn't even have to see his face to know he was frustrated. "I-I wanted to know how long you'll be, I mean im already at the park." As I snuck a glance from around the wall again I saw his face pale while panic was written across his face.

"_...O-Oh...Are you?" _Tadase hesitated and stuttered. _'Not a good sign then!'_ I thought. I knew i was in for the long run at this point, but I did what I had to do.

I walked into the park.

'I'm so glad those acting lessons as a kid paid off while they did' I said mentally while slowly looking for my cheater of a boyfriend. When i finally 'found' him. I slowly walked over, my fake smile now becoming a frown.

"T-Tadase?" I stuttered my real emotion coming out, no longer acting. "W-Who's she?" i asked worriedly while pointing at the girl next to him. "Oh! Amu this is Yamabuki Sayaa... an old friend of mine? Y-yeah an old friend of mine!" Tadase said. i just rolled my eyes at his cluelessness. "Really? Looked like you two were getting really friendly a few minutes ago!" Anger now replacing my sadness and betrayal.

"W-what do you m-mean Amu?" Tadase questioned. "I mean _I saw you fucking kissing another girl!_" i seethed "Actually make out with her all you want because im breaking up with you Tadase!" i yelled with pure hatred in my voice. And with that i ran back to the hotel.

Ikuto's POV

I was walking down to Kukai's room that he shared with Utau. "Hey Kukai! Wake up!" I yelled though the door. Idiot was probably_ still_ asleep. I sighed and decided to go to the kitchen area that was on our floor. Since i was thirsty i decided to get a chocolate milkshake.

As i was walking with the milk to the counter I heard a sob and saw a flicker of pink past the doorframe. Not knowing what I was doing, I let the milk carton drop to the floor letting it spill, as I sprinted towards to door trying to catch up to the crying girl. Just as I was about to reach her she slammed the door of our bedroom shut and locked it.

As I was conflicted about what to do, I heard quite sobs coming though the door. "Amu, Amu open the door?" I spoke quietly as to not frighten her. After not getting a reply, I sunk down to the floor my back against the door. I sighed heavily wanting to know what made her cry like that.

When I was getting up, given up on a reply, I heard the small click of a lock from the door. As Amu opened the door fully I realized how much, whatever happened, had affected her. Her eyes were red and swollen, tear tracks ran down her beautiful face. Before I knew it I was hugging the dear life out of her, not wanting her to be like she was now.

"Amu _please_ tell me what happened?" I asked in the most concerned voice that I didn't even know I could do. "T-Tadase...He, he was cheating on me I-Ikuto!" And with that she started to sob into my chest harder than she did before when she was alone.

After an hour of crying, into my now soaked t-shirt, her breathing became even and she eventually fell asleep. 'Was she always this beautiful?' I asked myself aloud, as I slowly laid her onto the bed and pulled the cover over both of us. Before i fell asleep i remember kissing the back of her hair.

Rima's POV

I quickly yet quietly snuck into Amu and Ikuto's room trying to find my video recorder. When I eventually found it I ran out of the room but no before I whispered "Make sure you don't screw this up Ikuto." Then i shut the door while running to the girls yelling "I GOT THE TAPE!"


End file.
